Tyson's Twin One Shots
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: Fun with the future! Be warned! They can range between K and T! So, don't read what you think you shouldn't read! If you're still reading this, then what are you stinkin' waiting for! R&R!
1. Kai!

Ok, a few warning first. I don't own Beyblade so NO YOU CAN'T SUE, nor do I have any money to sue for. Next, I was watching Beyblade one day and I was wondering what Kai would be like in the series if he was different. Hence, the inspiration for this mildly frightening one shot.

* * *

Kai!

It started out as an ordinary day. The Bladebreakers were practicing for an upcoming one-team tournament. Then, Tysa and Kai started arguing. That was pretty ordinary. Then, Tysa left-hooked Kai, which was pretty ordinary. Then Kai didn't respond because Tysa knocked him unconscious which was ordin—what? Unconscious? That isn't ordinary! Let me read this…yep! He's unconscious! We'll give Kai a few minutes to wake up.

Ok, he's not waking up. Cue dialogue!

"Tysa! How hard did you hit him!" Tyson asked after about ten minutes past.

"Not that hard! I think…" Tysa muttered.

"So…should we be concerned?" Max questioned.

"Uh…" the rest of the team was quiet. A few more minutes passed and Kai still didn't wake up.

"Ok, I think we should be concerned now…" Max finally said.

"What should we do, you guys?" Ray asked.

"Maybe Tysa finally gave him brain trauma."

"If I did, _Tyson_, he would've been dead a while ago, but he's still breathing."

"Maybe you knocked him into a coma."

"You too, Ray? Do you guys have no faith in me!"

"I really think we should be concerned, you guys…"

"Hey, if Kai doesn't wake up, would we get an extra day to find another beyblader?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, considering _you're_ the one who knocked him out in the first place…"

"Should I knock you out as well, Tyson?" Tyson shuddered, knowing his sister would do that in a heartbeat.

"Maybe we should take him inside."

"Why, Ray?" Tysa asked.

"People might think that there's a dead body…"

"Ray!"

"I'm kidding, Tysa! I'm kidding!"

"Now should we be concerned?"

Ok, let's fast forward because there will be about another hour of useless dialogue and wondering until Kai wakes up, and I doubt you want to read an hours worth of useless dialogue.

"Unnnnhh…" Kai groaned.

"Hey! He's coming to, you guys!" Tyson called everyone over.

"See, look! I didn't kill him!" Tysa cheered. Kai still had a sleepy look on his face as he sat up.

"Hey, you ok?" Ray asked.

"Uh…I don't know…" Kai looked from person to person with wide, confused eyes.

"We thought that you were a goner for a minute there, buddy!" Tyson told him. Kai still had a confused look on his face.

"Hey…uh…I have a question…"

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"Uh…Who am I?"

Now, we'll fast forward again because the rest of the team is freaking out, and I doubt you really want to read their various ways of freaking out. Also, I don't really feel like typing their freak outs.

"You…really can't remember who you are?" Tysa asked, fearful.

"No…not a thing." Kai said.

"Then…then how about this?" Tyson showed Kai his Dranzer. Kai looked at it peculiarly.

"What…is this?" Kai asked. "Some sort of giant top?"

Now we'll fast forward _again_ because the rest of the team is freaking out _again_. This is not a good day for them. :)

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I heard something about…fast forwarding…"

Ack! The amnesiac Kai can still partially hear me!

"See! Hear that!" Kai started looking around for the voice. (uh oh…)

"Great, Tysa. You made him crazy too." Tyson narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Shut up!" Tysa yelled.

_Shoot…_

The Bladebreakers then spent the rest of the day trying to snap Kai out of his amnesia. They even _let_ Tysa punch him again. Unfourtunatly, nothing worked, although Kai did remember how to beyblade…

After a while, Kai remembered where he lived and managed to go home. Tysa still felt guilty, so she went to Kai's mansion the next day to see if he was ok.

"Who is it?" Kai said as he opened the door. At least, Tysa thought it was Kai. He didn't have his signature outfit on: blue marks on his cheeks and his outfit. Instead he had in a single blue earring, a blue t-shirt, and jeans. Tysa's jaw dropped.

"K-Kai!"

"Oh…um…Tysa, right?" At first, Tysa thought he actually remembered her. "That's what one of the other guys said?" Tysa sighed.

"Yeah." She said. "How are you doing?" Kai shrugged.

"Pretty good, except for the fact I can't remember anything."

"Oh…yeah." Tysa's chest started to hurt.

"Do you want to come in?" Kai asked as he moved out of the doorway for her.

"Um…ok." Tysa sat unnerved on a couch as Kai brought in tea.

"Here. This is your favorite, right?" Kai asked as he gave her some.

"Uh…yeah. How did you know?" Tysa asked as she took it.

"I don't know." Kai shrugged. "I guess I just…remembered." Tysa looked down in her teacup. Kai sighed sadly. "This isn't how I normally act, is it?" Tysa looked up at him quickly.

"Uh…well…" she sighed and looked back in her teacup. "…no. It's just so…"

"Different?" Kai finished. Tysa looked at him compassionately. He was looking to the side at the floor. Tysa sighed again. If she hadn't gotten so angry at him, he wouldn't have forgotten who he was…and she would never see him dress like this. Tysa almost thought he looked kind of…cute. Tysa's eyes widened to her own thoughts. She had never described a guy as _cute_ before, not even male babies!

_Oy, this amnesia thing is making _me_ lose it…_

"Tysa?" Kai asked as Tysa stood up and grabbed his arm. "W-what are you…"

"Come on, Kai." She said, although mentally kicking herself for saying this. "We're going out."

_It's the least I can do…_

Tysa hated to admit it but…she had a nice time. They did things that couples would normally do on dates: movies, ice cream in the park, that sort of thing. Plus, there was the fact that the other Kai probably wouldn't have the nerve to do this. Soon, it was sunset and Tysa and Kai were walking through a forest clearing.

"What is it, Kai?" The new, kind, talkative Kai was now quiet all of a sudden.

"I don't know…I just like this sunset I guess. Almost makes me want to draw a picture of it…" Kai looked up at the sky, and Tysa looked at him.

_Kai…_she thought as he looked back at her with a warm smile. Tysa managed a smile as well. _This is nice, but…he isn't really the guy I like…just a kinder version of him…_Tysa sighed guiltily. She remembered when she wanted Kai to act like this, when they would argue more.

"Hey, Tysa?" Kai asked, taking Tysa away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can we meet back here tomorrow at this time? I want to show you something."

"Uh…sure, I guess…"

"Great." Kai said as he kissed Tysa on the cheek. "See you later." Kai then walked away. Tysa looked at his back until she couldn't see him again. She wasn't liking this Kai _more_ was she? Tysa sighed. This wasn't a good day.

The next morning, Tysa had the same distant look all day; it put her brother on edge. He even went as far as 'pretending' to throw Kairi in the trash. Tysa just sighed wistfully and the Kairi spirit angrily attacked Tyson.

"Tyson! What's with the melancholy!" Hilary asked when she came over. Her intention was to visit Tysa, but she was too deep in thought. So she noticed a very depressed Tyson in pain.

"Do you see my sister!"

"Yeah…"

"I tried everything! Even burning a pan! There's no reaction! All she does is sigh and act so….so…distant!"

"Did you try _talking_ to her, Tyson?"

"She's my twin sister! Don't you think that was the first thing I tried!" Hilary admitted that it could be true. Tyson sighed. "We used to share everything, but now…" He looked up at Hilary. "Can you talk to her? Please? You're a girl…you can probably understand what's happening…" Hilary looked at a very earnest and concerned Tyson. She gulped. Tyson never looked like this before.

_He must be really worried about his sister…_

"I…just don't know anymore, Hilary…" Tysa said when the two girls were sitting alone outside. "I mean…before, I liked Kai—before he got the amnesia—and now, he's completely different. I mean, he bought me an ice cream cone!"

"So, what do you think about this?" Hilary asked.

"I…don't know. I like the new, kind, out-going, compassionate Kai…but I miss the tough, quiet, beyblading Kai as well…Hilary!" Tysa cried.

"Well…do you think this is for the better?"

"That's what I'm confused about."

"Hmm…you're cheating on Kai with himself."

"We weren't even together, Hilary! Are you helping or not!" Tysa yelled angrily.

_Although I can help the guilt that…I am._

Tysa spent the rest of the time listening to "Unfaithful" by Rihanna on her mp3(yes, they have Rihanna albums in Japan. I checked). Tysa sighed on how accurate the song was to her situation.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying…_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer…_

_The memory I have of Kai…_Tysa thought wistfully, _Is it…dying? And this new Kai is there?_

Tysa almost felt like crying.

At the time decided, Tysa ran into the clearing. Kai was already waiting for her.

"Am I late?" Tysa huffed.

"Nope. I'm just early." Kai told her. Tysa noticed Kai was holding a blue sketchbook.

_Kai's sketchbook…_Tysa remembered how often Kai would draw sunsets and sighed internally.

"So…um, what did you want me to come here for?" Tysa asked.

"Here." He led her to a nice clearing between the sunset and Kai's tree—the tree he often leaned against when he drew. "Stand here." He said as he went to the tree.

"What's going on?" Tysa asked.

"I'm going to draw you, of course." Kai turned his head around and smiled. Tysa made a slight blush. She had to admit that she liked Kai's smile.

"Uh…why do you want to? Draw me, I mean." Tysa asked as Kai sat against the tree.

"Because you look nice against the sky." Kai told her simply as he started to draw. Tysa let a small blush reach her face again. More memories of the previous Kai reached her. Kai would normally blush and stammer out the complement, which the new Kai could say them normally.

_For some reason…it feels less special…_

"Done." Kai said. Tysa blinked. She must've been thinking so much, she wasn't noticing the time that passed. Kai stood up, surprising Tysa.

"Hey, can't I see it?" Tysa asked as she ran up to Kai. Kai smiled devilishly.

"Nope." He said.

"Hey!" Tysa said as she reached for the sketchbook. But instead of her hand reaching Kai's sketchbook, her mouth reached Kai's. He pulled her close to him and fell back with a moan. Tysa moaned when his back reached the ground with her on top of him.

_This…feels familiar…_Kai thought. _Have I…have we done this before?_ All of a sudden, his mind became hazy, and then, just as fast, all these memories came back to him. _This is…who I was…no…_

_Who I am._

Suddenly, Kai stopped kissing Tysa.

"Kai?" Tysa asked as she looked at the one beneath her. Kai's eyes were closed and he looked oddly like the day when Tysa had knocked him out, expect with different clothes and his arms were still around her. "Kai?" Tysa asked again, more worried when he didn't answer.

_Holy crap, how strong am I!_

"Kai—aiiii!" Tysa was pressured onto Kai's mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned as the kiss became more passionate.

_This almost feels…how Kai used to kiss…_After a while, Kai let Tysa go.

"Kai?" Tysa asked quietly.

"Do I look like anyone else?" Kai scowled.

Wait, scowled? The other Kai didn't do that so that means…oh, thank the lord, Kai is back! Damn, the other Kai scared both me and Tohru-chan!

"Well…" Tysa smirked, relieved that her Kai was back. "With those clothes on you look like a respected member of society." Kai scowled again.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." He said pulling Tysa closer to him.

"And there was one way I knew it was you…" Tysa mumbled as she was pulled down.

"Mmm?"

"Your hand's on my ass." She gave a small smirk and laugh. "The other you was too much of a gentleman to do so."

"Hmph. If you liked him _that_ much…" Kai started to separate from Tysa.

"I was kidding, _Kai_. Although, I'll try to give you amnesia when you really get me angry." Tysa said as Kai pulled her closer again. "He was actually…kind of…"

"Didn't I say shut up and kiss me?"

After a while, Kai and Tysa started walking through the clearing in the forest.

"Tysa?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear someone thanking the lord earlier?" (oh, no…he can hear me again!)

"You heard voices when you had amnesia as well…did I hit your head harder than I thought?"

"No! I always…nevermind."

"Hey, Kai?"

"What?"

"How long have you had those clothes?"

"Huh?" Kai then took the time to realize what he was wearing. "Why am I—"

"Hey, I think you look good in them…just go back to your usual."

"Thank you for your approval." Kai said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"So how long have you had those?"

"What?"

"How long have you had those clothes?" Tysa said slower.

"Uh…not that long." Kai blushed.

"Then, what were they for?"

"Not important." Kai shook his head. "So, what'd you and everyone else do yesterday?"

"Nothing really. Practice was cancelled because you had amnesia. Oh, and…we went on a date."

"You went on a _what_ with my amnesiac body!"

"A date. Why?" Tysa smirked. "Jealous of yourself?"

"No!" _Damn, yes! That's what I got these clothes for, and I can't even remember that…_

Tysa shrugged.

"So, did you kiss him—er, me?"

"Just once. Then you came back."

"Hmph." _Well, there's my accomplishment. Two to one…_

"Hey, why don't you come in?" Tysa asked when they arrived at her house. "I bet brother will want to see you dress normally." Kai scowled.

"I'll come in when I lose all my dignity." He started to walk away. Tysa smiled and went inside.

"Tysa!"

"Aaah!" Tysa yelled in alarm as Hilary pulled her to the side. "What the-"

"Was that _Kai_? How much amnesia did you give the guy!" Hilary asked.

"Don't worry. He's back to normal. More or less." Tysa assured her friend.

"Hey, Tysa?"

"Yeah?"

"If _Kai_ can become considerate, can you give your _brother_ amnesia?"

"Hey, I'm gonna use this power for my own purposes."

"Don't you mean the 'greater good'?"

"Ah, that's boring, Hilary."

Meanwhile, Kai was flipping through his sketchbook for no apparent reason, when he saw a picture that he didn't draw. I mean, he did draw it, but he couldn't remember when he asked Tysa to be in the picture.

_Wait…did _I_ draw this?_ Kai's internal jaw dropped. _What kind of person was I!_

Bwa ha ha ha ha…

"Hey…who's laughing?"

ooops…

* * *

If you made it to the end then, congrats! You've made it! If i freaked you out with the new Kai, then I did my job. If not, I'll just make it worse for you! Have a nice day. :) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	2. Dear Mother

This was inspired by my younger cousin asking if Tysa knew the Bladebreakers before. That caused wonder, and so this was inspired. Hey, I used inspired twice in the same sentence!

* * *

Dear Mother

Tysa walked through the forest in the dead of night. She had to make sure no one saw her at all. This was _her_ business and hers alone.

With the addition of someone else.

After a while of walking, Tysa approached a medium sized tombstone-like rock in the middle of a starry clearing. Tysa took the flower-a morning glory-in her hand, and placed it in front of the rock.

"Hello, mother." Tysa said softly. She sat down so that her arms were around her legs. She looked at the tombstone with sad, loving eyes. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while…I've been busy." Her Kairi 'blade fidgeted in her pocket. Tysa smiled gently and took the 'blade out and put it next to the flower. "Kairi missed you as well. Don't worry. I've taken good care of her-er-it." Tysa leaned back, using her arms as a balance and looked at the sky. "I'd say this was one of the better places to put your memorial. You always liked the sky." She said aloud, smiling at the trait they shared. "A lot's been going on lately as well…maybe I'll start from the beginning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tysa ran through the woods with unshed tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair. Why did her mother have to die? She didn't want to go back home at all. Sure, there were her two brothers and her father, but without her mother's playful smile to welcome her home, there was no point in going back.

"Look at the cat squirm!"

"Let's put this paint on it!" Tysa looked in front of her at the taunting voices. Two boys were picking on a little black cat. They looked about 10, three years older than her and they shared mischievous glances.

"Hey!" Tysa said to her surprise. "Leave that cat alone!" The two boys looked at the little girl who just arrived.

"Go home, brat." One of them said.

"Yeah. Unless you want to get hurt." Said the other. Tysa's temper started to rise to her amazement.

"The only one who's gonna get hurt is you if you don't leave that cat alone!" she yelled back.

"Big words for a little girl!"

"Yeah! Let's get 'er!" The two boys charged towards Tysa. In a punch and a kick, Tysa knocked both boys out. The kitten mewed in gratitude and approached Tysa.

"Hey, little fella." Tysa said gently as she picked the cat up. "Hey, your eyes are purple." She looked into the kitten's eyes. The cat mewed pleasantly. "You must be an orphan, aren't you?" Tysa started to pet the kitten as she sat down. "I guess I should feel happy. I still have a dad, after all." The kitten mewed again. Tysa smiled. "I never even knew I was so tough. Heh, now that I think about it, there's some more bullies on the east side of town. Maybe I should give them one-four!" she laughed a bit. "Maybe I can borrow one of brother's hats, to disguise myself. People say I sometimes look like a guy." The kitten mewed again, and started snuggling against Tysa's chest. "Sorry, but I'm not old yet. Nothing to snuggle against." The kitten mewed nonetheless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess that's when I first changed, saving that kitten." Tysa mused aloud. "To think I was so shy before you died…And remember when you took brother and me on that world tour?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm hungry!" A six-year Tyson whined as he pulled his mother's sleeve.

"Just a minute, Tyson. There's plenty of authentic Chinese food all around. Just be patient." Asa told her son. Tyson puffed up his cheeks in a pout. Then, the air flew out as he looked around.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Tyson?" Asa asked, starting to get impatient. He had asked for food eight times in the last hour.

"Where's Tysa?"

"Your sister is right…" Asa looked around. "Next…to you…"

Tysa wandered around the new area. Everything was so big with lots of people, unlike her home in Tokyo. She became so fascinated that she almost started to fly, but her mother had warned her against that. Soon, the city became mountains, and then a forest.

"W-where am I?" Tysa sniffed. She struggled not to cry, but she started to lose.

"Here." The familiar Chinese language made Tysa look up to see a handkerchief being held out to her. She took it, and looked up to a boy about her age, smiling at her. He had about as long hair as her brother, but in a rod sort of thing, and brown eyes, but his face was more defined, almost like her mother's. Tysa sniffled a bit and took the handkerchief.

"Thanks…" she said in Chinese. The boy sat next to her.

"Are you lost?" he asked gently. Tysa nodded. "Then how about you come home with me? It's better than staying here."

"Um…ok…" Tysa said. The boy stood up and Tysa followed him.

"Remember to stay close." The boy advised. "My mom says tigers roam around here."

"Tigers?" Tysa asked. "What's a tiger?"

"It's a big cat that attacks things." Tysa shuddered a bit and moved up closer to the boy.

"Hey, um…"

"What?" the boy asked questionably.

"What's your name?"

"My name? It's—"

"Raaar!" A tiger appeared in front of the two little kids.

"Is that…that…"

"A tiger. Yeah." The boy answered. He then took out some sort of beyshooter and beyblade. "Let it rip!" The beyblade shot right towards the middle of the tiger's head. The tiger roared in pain and ran off.

"Wow, you have a beyblade, just like my mom's!" Tysa gasped happily.

"Um…thanks…" the boy blushed a bit.

"Are you good?"

"Well…" the boy seemed used to the attention, but became nervous in a way Tysa couldn't understand, and most likely he didn't either. "Pretty…I mean, pretty good."

"So…what's your name? I'm Tysa, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Tysa. I'm Ray."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…now that I think about it, I can't remember that little boy's name. But that home cooking was good." Tysa drooled to herself for a while. "And then I got lost in America too…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Tyson cried.

"What is it, Tyson?" Asa asked, starting to get aggravated with her youngest son. This was the tenth phone call he interrupted with her friend.

"Sister's gone again!"

"Again!"

Tysa wandered around the new place. It was the same as Hong Kong, but here, the people spoke an entirely language. She became confused a bit, and easily became lost.

"Hi there!" Tysa turned around at the unfamiliar language. A blonde kid smiled at her friendly. Tysa gave him a puzzled expression. The kid realized quickly.

"Do you speak English?" he asked slowly. Tysa kept her expression.

"Um…ok. How about this…" he muttered at first. "Do you Japanese?" he asked in Japanese.

"I _speak_ Japanese, if that's what you mean." She said.

"Oops, I left out a word…" he muttered in English. "Are you lost?" Tysa nodded. "Same here. I can't find my mom anywhere."

"I'm just lost."

"You didn't lose your mom?"

"No. I just like wandering."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Maybe I should try."

"Here, come on, I'll show you how." Tysa and the little boy started walking around New York, experimenting all these different directions.

"This is fun!" The boy smiled as he got ate his ice cream. Because of their cuteness, Tysa and the boy received free ice cream.

"See?" Tysa asked. He looked ahead of her to see a small beyblade match.

"You like beyblading?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Tysa nodded happily. "My mom beyblades a lot!"

"My daddy makes beyblades." The boy said proudly.

"Really?" Tysa gasped.

"Yep. And my mom studies them."

"My dad studies them too."

"That's cool."

"Yep!"

"There you are!" a woman that looked like the boy ran up to the two kids.

"Mommy!" the boy smiled as he ran up to her and grabbed her legs lovingly. "I made a friend, see!" he released his mother's legs and pointed towards Tysa.

"Hi there." The woman said. "What's your name?" Tysa made a puzzled expression again. There goes the language she didn't know!

"She doesn't speak English, Mommy!" Max told her. "She speaks Japanese."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman started speaking in Japanese. "What's your name?"

"Tysa." Tysa answered.

"Tysa? Tysa Granger?"

"Yep."

"Oh, thank goodness. Your mommy's been looking all over for you. She's in a panic."

"Mom's not very responsible." Tysa told her.

"That's could be true." The woman laughed. "Well, follow me. Asa's in a complete state of worry." The woman held both the boy's and Tysa's hand and led them out of the park.

"Hey, Tysa." The boy whispered. Tysa turned to him. "I'm Max."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, American cooking…" Tysa drooled again. "And I can't remember that boy's name either. Darn, my memory's shot." Tysa shivered a bit. The last destination came to her…

"And this is the lab-er-place where we're testing our newest beyblade." A man with purple hair led Asa and the twins to a window on the wall.

"Hey, why is there a window attached to the wall?" Tyson asked.

"So you can see the match." The man answered calmly.

"Oh." Tysa shivered against her brother's curiosity. Her mother had a dark look the entire time and gripped both of their hands tightly, especially Tysa's. Also, something about this place put Tysa on end.

"Alright everyone. Start the demonstration." The man commanded. At once, a black beyblade shot out from the wall below the window Tysa was looking out. More beyblades shot out from the opposite wall. At first, Tysa thought the black one would be defeated against such odds, but the black 'blade defeated the others with ease. Tysa's attention soon caught to a window on the other side below them. A boy that looked about a year older than her was looking at the 'blade with amazement. Tysa shivered again and looked up. The man was smiling at her. It was a smile Tysa didn't trust and moved behind her mother, giving the man a suspicious look.

"She looks just like you, Asa." The man said. Asa smiled a bit, but kept the dark look.

"Thanks. Well, I think we've seen enough of your demonstration." Asa emphasized 'demonstration' that Tysa caught as 'showing off'. Tysa looked back into the ring. That 'blade caught her on edge for some reason, and she had to find out.

When she was sure her mom and brother were sleeping, Tysa snuck out and ran back to the building. Somehow, the unfamiliar letters made sense to her and read 'the Abbey'. Tysa shuddered again. This was more than an abbey, and she knew it. Because of her small size, he easily snuck into the abbey, past the guards. She couldn't help wondering why and abbey would need guards though. She quickly snuck lower and lower, and got to the floor where that black 'blade was being tested, but someone beat her to it. The blue hair kid looking at the 'blade earlier with interest had it in his beyshooter, and didn't pay attention to her.

"Let it Rip!" he shouted and the black 'blade flew from the shooter, and Tysa immediately sensed something wrong. The 'blade began to glow with an odd purple light, surprising the seven year old greatly.

"Watch out!" Tysa pushed the older kid down and helped block him against the light. "Are you ok?" Tysa asked when the light faded. The other kid just looked fearfully at her.

"You-you have…you have…" he pointed to her. Tysa didn't know what he was talking about at first, then noticed her back. Her wings were showing again, and she quickly got rid of them. "What…what…"

"It's ok." Tysa said gently. "It happens from time to time. Are you ok?" The boy nodded. Then, his eyes started to narrow, and he fell against Tysa. Tysa quietly started to drag him out of the abbey. Her mother would know what to do.

"Well, I still can't believe you snuck out again, but it's a good thing you did." Asa said as she put the boy in her bed. "He's been traumatized, the poor thing."

"What are we gonna do?" Tyson asked. Asa sighed.

"Well, let's just say, the place he was at wasn't good for him, so we're going to bring him back to Japan with us. Trust me, it's for the best. I'll even tell his grandpa." She answered. Tyson smiled. Tysa still looked sad.

"Will he be…ok?" she asked quietly. Asa smiled gently.

"Tell you what, you can stay with him until he wakes up." She told Tysa.

"Can I stay with him too?" Tyson asked.

"No, Tyson. Tysa can be just fine without sleep. You…" Tyson made his puffed-up cheek pout and stormed out the room. Asa gave Tysa another gentle smile and walked out the room to console her youngest son.

After a while, the boy woke up and felt the warm bed. He opened his eyes and saw soft brown ones next to him.

"Angel." He said softly. Tysa shook her head.

"No. My name's Tysa."

"Tysa?"

"Yep."

"Tysa…" the boy mused the name to himself.

"What's your name?" Tysa said softly.

"…..Kai."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tysa sighed to herself. "Yeah, I'm horrible at remembering people's names…another trait we share." She remembered her mother's clumsiness when it came to names. She could even get hers and her brother's name mixed up. Tysa thought about that last boy. He seemed to like drawing as well as beyblading. Tysa sighed again. "But I don't think my memory's my main problem. It's…these two guys. Yes, I know I told you I would never be interested in love, but…mother!" Tysa whined the last part towards the tombstone. "It's not fair! They're both nice and wonderful, fairly cute—yes, I'm actually using that word—and they're good beybladers! Can't you come back and, I don't know, get rid of one of them so there's one left? ………Yeah, didn't think so…" Tysa sighed again and looked at her Kairi. She could've sworn it was looking sympathetically at her. "Don't give me that look. You're a beyblade." Tysa paused for a minute to think about how weird that sounded.

"I found you!" Tysa had to look at both the left and right of her to see where the voices came from. On the left there was Kai and on the right there was Ray, both of them were panting like they've been running a long way. Tysa wasn't sure to take this as a sign or not.

"Uh…what are you two doing here?" Tysa asked, a little confused.

"I was looking for you when you weren't in your bed." Ray told her.

"No, _I _did." Kai corrected. "And I found her first, so back off."

"No, _I_ did." Ray said. Then the two boys started glaring at each other. Tysa sighed towards the ground. The temptation to sneak off while they weren't paying attention was great, but a question came to her.

"Wait…why were you two looking in my bed?" Tysa asked, looking up and the two standing boys. They blushed a bit, then turned their backs to each other angrily. Tysa sighed again but smiled.

"Come on." She said as she stood up, put her Kairi in her pocket, hooked one of their arms in both of her hands (Kai's hooked with her right, Ray hooked with her left), and started to drag to two slightly blushing boys out of the area.

Behind the tombstone, a cat with purple eyes came out and mewed happily towards Tysa.

* * *

This was long. Espcially those dashes between parts. The ring finger on my left hand has died, so I'm having a bit of trouble typing this note. Oh and btw, the cat will appear later in the **Tyson's Twin** series, but I'm not telling you what the cat represents. But if you already know (which I doubt) then good for you! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	3. Fén hóng sè bíng cãng mú

Yes, K.B.! I did it! It took me weeks of wondering and wondering and sleeping and headaches, but I finally thought of a TyHil one shot! Enjoy. I'm gonna go take care of my headache.

* * *

Fén hóng sè bíng cãng mú

Tyson wouldn't admit it out loud but…he felt angry. The reason he was angry was because he was so depressed. The reason he was depressed was because Hilary wasn't showing up to practice lately. The reason Hilary wasn't showing up to practice lately was something he didn't know so he was angry. What a circle of emotions that is. So, naturally, the only person who caught his depression was Tysa.

"Shén me shì bù duì, lao èr?" (What is wrong, brother?) Tysa asked when there was just the two twins and Gramps. Gramps couldn't understand Chinese for his life, so they often spoke it to avoid his involvement.

"Bù yào jîn, mèi." (Not serious, sister)

"Yú shì fú bèn. Gào yù." (I am not stupid. Tell me.)

"Ta shí…Hilary." (It is…Hilary)

"Hilary?" (hopefully, I don't need to translate that…)

"Shì." (Yes.), Tyson snapped. "Shì er jiang huì cháo nòng yù fu?" (Are you going to torment me now?) Tysa was quiet for a while.

"Ta fú lái mó jìn lái." (She not come to practice lately.)

"Shì, rán ér hé?" (Yes, but why?)

"Xü yào yù chá chu?" (Want me to find out?). Tyson was surprised by his sister's gesture.

"Ni qíng yuàn jìn lì bi?" (You would do that?). Tysa shrugged. 

"Shì. Míng rì." (Yes. Tomorrow.) Tyson was so happy he hugged his sister.

"Mèi!"(Sister!) he cried happily.

"Bì zhù!" (Help!) Tysa cried as they fell of their chairs.

"What are you two doing?" Gramps asked, seeing the two twins on the floor. "And what sort of mumbo jumbo were you talking about?"

"Bù zen me yang."(Not up to much) The twins said quickly, then realized their mistake. "Er…nothing."

"Hmm…" Gramps gave them suspicious looks, then went back to eating dinner. The twins did the same.

"Dou xiè, mèi." (Thanks a lot, sister), Tyson whispered.

"Méi you shén me, lao èr." (There's nothing about it, brother) Tysa whispered back.

"What are you two saying!" Gramps yelled.

"Bù zen—er, nothing."

The next day, Tysa stood in front of the Tanabata residence. She gulped.

_I'm not sure if I want Hilary to be home or not…_Tysa thought to herself. _But, I'm doing this for brother._ Tysa gulped again and knocked on the door. Mrs. Tanabata answered it.

"Oh, hello…Tysa, right?" Tysa smiled warmly. Most people would say Tyson first, but the Tanabata's were getting more and more aware of their physical differences.

"Yes, ma'am. Is Hilary home?" she asked kindly.

"Well, yes…" Mrs. Tanabata's face went from welcoming to troubled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Hilary hasn't really been herself lately…"

_Neither has brother…_ "Maybe I could help?" Tysa offered. Mrs. Tanabata smiled despite her predicament.

"Maybe you could. You and Hilary have been friends for a while…" Tysa smiled despite her worry for her friend. She took off her sneakers and went upstairs to Hilary's room.

"Hey, Hilary, are you—"

"Tysa!" Hilary greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Uh…Hilary?" Tysa asked, confused.

"Yes, Tysa?" Tysa shuddered a bit. Hilary's warm smile started to concern Tysa…

"When did you get so…perky?"

"I'm just acting the same I've always had, silly Tysa." Tysa became even more concerned as Hilary started humming happily around her room.

"Well, then…" Tysa sat down nervously on Hilary's bed. "What's up?"

"The sky, the birds, the clouds…" Hilary said dreamily. Tysa started to get even more concerned.

"Well, what's going on lately?" Hilary gave Tysa a bigger smile.

"It's a secret!" Hilary said happily. "Right, Shinsei?" Tysa looked at the cat-like dragon's little fluffy pink bed. Shinsei gave Tysa a concerned 'mraa'.

_I almost forgot…_you_ have to live with this._ Tysa thought to the dragon. Shinsei gave a nod in confirmation. Tysa looked at Hilary's clock. It was 2:00.

"Hey, Hilary, I have to go to practice soon. Why don't you come with me?" Tysa offered. Hilary kept humming happily. "Tyson would like it if you came." Hilary stopped humming. "He really misses you and—"

"You know what, Tysa?" Hilary turned around to Tysa, still in her happy tone, but Tysa could tell she struck a nerve. "I actually have something to do today, so I can't come. Sorry."

"Well, how about I take Shinsei?" Tysa asked. "Then, she could tell you all about it." _Thank goodness Shinsei can also communicate in Hilary's mind as well._ Shinsei nodded in agreement and looked towards Hilary, most likely communicating with her.

"Well, alright. She's been staying in this room a lot lately. Go with Tysa, Shinsei." Shinsei flew the short distance to Tysa's arms.

_Thank goodness you thought of that._ Shinsei thought.

_Yeah, yeah. Aren't I a genius._ "Well, I'll see you later, Hilary." Tysa said.

"Bye-bye!" Hilary called out. Tysa sighed as she walked home with Shinsei in her arms.

_She's been acting like that for the past two weeks._ Shinsei thought. _It's driving me insane._

_It would drive me insane too. But you've been holding out longer than I thought._

_Well, she's been giving me extra food lately…_

_Of course. Why didn't you come get me earlier?_

_Because I was too concerned for her. I just couldn't leave her alone. She's too happy!_

_But her tone decreased a bit when I mentioned Brother…do you know if anything happened between them?_

_I was about to ask you the same thing._

_Well, Brother's been _miserable_. Not when there's other people, but when it's just the two of us he starts moping. He doesn't even finish his dinner!_

_That _is_ something to be concerned about._ Shinsei looked at Tysa with wide eyes. Tysa narrowed her eyes in response.

_No kidding._

"What! She's been _happy_!" Tyson asked when it was just Tysa and Shinsei with him. Shinsei 'mraa'ed.

"And then she seemed slightly upset when I mentioned you, Tyson." Tysa glared at her brother. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tyson snapped. "If I did, don't you think I would've apologized already!" Tysa gulped.

_She's also been going out everyday._ Shinsei told Tysa. _Then she comes back feel sort of depressed, but then she goes right back to being happy._ Tysa relayed the message to her brother.

"Well, what are we going to do!" Tyson asked.

"We have no practice tomorrow…" Tysa thought aloud.

"Then, we'll tail her!" Tyson declared. Tysa cocked a nervous eyebrow towards her brother.

"Who's 'we'?"

The next day the Ty-wins watched Hilary come out of her house humming.

"There she is." Tyson said.

"Remind me _why_ I have to come with you?"

"Because if you don't I'll be forever miserable." Tysa flinched from that statement. Would he really be forever miserable? Her always happy brother?

"Wait...why does this mean so much to you?" Tysa asked. Tyson didn't answer at first, then mumbled something in Chinese Tysa didn't catch.

"C'mon, sis. She's moving." Tyson said more audibly. Tysa nodded and followed her brother. After a while, Hilary stopped and sat down on a bench, looking around happily for someone.

"Who is she looking for?" Tyson asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Tysa asked back. After a while, a boy about their age approached Hilary. Hilary smiled and the two walked off.

"Who's he!" Tyson yelled, almost exposing their cover.

"I think I've seen him before…" Tysa mused. "Doesn't he go to our school? Just in a different class."

"Like I would know?" Tyson asked. Tysa sighed. Just as she forgot names, Tyson forgot faces; both traits from their mother.

"Good point." She sighed.

"C'mon, sis!" Tyson started dragging her. "They're getting away!"

"We aren't cops, Brother."

"Can't I dream?"

Hilary and the boy seemed to be doing thing that couples do together. They ate at a café, they went to the movies, and then the park. The boy even walked her home.

"Thanks for the nice time—" Hilary was cut off by the boy's lips on hers. Tysa's eyes widened.

"Hey, Brother? Maybe he's…" Tysa turned next to her, but Tyson wasn't there anymore.

Tyson looked into the river sadly. He put on a slight smile.

_Maybe I _was_ kidding myself. To think that me and Hilary…_Tyson sighed and looked at his reflection. Hitoshi said that their inner god was reflected in their element when they needed it. Tyson looked as deep as he possibly could and saw nothing, just regular Tyson. Tyson scowled.

"Thanks for being there for me." He growled. He raised a hand and some water rose and mirrored his hand motions—a small ability. He made little swirls but quickly stopped when a swirl looked particularly like a smiley face. Tyson grimaced as he remembered that Hilary's name meant cheerful and the water splashed back into the river.

_I want Hilary to be happy. But…it would be nice if she could be happy…with me._

"That…looked nice." Tyson didn't have to turn around to know that Hilary was behind him. "What else can you do?" He didn't answer. Hilary bit her lip. "Um…Tysa told me you were following me today. I'm not mad." Hilary added the last part quickly. Tyson didn't turn around or answer.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Tyson suddenly asked. Hilary bit her lip again.

"Actually…no. It's just…I haven't been doing well in school recently…he's been tutoring me. I've been happy because my grades were rising above my previous average. I didn't know…" Hilary bit her lip until she drew a small bit of blood. "he was going to…" There was silence between the two for a while. Hilary thought she should leave, then Tyson made a small laugh.

"I didn't know you could do bad in school." He said.

"Well, I can, Tyson. I've been so busy with my tutoring that I haven't had time for practice. And besides…" Hilary clutched the pink beyblade she kept in her pocket. "I'm not really good at beyblading, anyway."

"I could teach you." Tyson offered. Hilary smiled a bit. Tyson had forgiven her, more or less.

"So…what else can you do with water?" Hilary asked as she sat next to Tyson.

"Just manipulate it a bit, like you just saw. I can also become part of the water and breath in it."

"Can you make images out of it?"

"Yeah. Watch." Tyson started to make hand motions again. The water rose from the river and became various shapes from a tree to an image of Dragoon, to himself.

"Wow. I didn't know you could make people, too."

"Well, it's harder so I don't prefer…" Tyson admitted. "Here, stay still." Tyson stood up and used both of his hands to make more water rise. After a while, the water became a life-size version of Hilary.

"Wow, Tyson!" Hilary gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Eh…it's not _that_ amazing." Tyson made a slight blush.

"I didn't know you could be modest, Tyson." Hilary teased.

"Hmph. I have my moments." Tyson said proudly. Hilary giggled.

"Hey, Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a person you like?"

"Huh?" The question caught Tyson off guard. "What does that mean?"

"I meant are you in love, Tyson." Hilary explained. Tyson noticed she was looking in the river like he did earlier.

"Uh…I guess…"

"What's it like?"

"Um…" _Why is she asking me this? _"I guess it's like feeling joy because they're alive…but feeling pain because you feel…" Tyson paused for a while. "it's one-sided." Both of them were quiet for a while.

"I think…I know what you mean." Hilary said quietly, but Tyson could still hear.

"Hey, Hil?"

"Yeah?"

"Was…_that_ your first kiss?" he asked.

"…I didn't want it, so I don't count it as my first kiss."

"Oh." There was more silence. "Hey, Hilary?"

"Yes?" Tyson moved faster than Hilary could react. He cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't light either. To Tyson's surprise, when he was about to break away, Hilary just kept him to her. Tyson was surprise by the sudden behavior, but didn't resist. After a while, they separated.

"See?" Hilary said, panting a bit. "That was my first kiss."

"Oh." Tyson realized as he panted a bit as well.

"Tyson?'

"Yeah?"

"Did you…_see_ anything?"

"Huh?"

"When we were…kissing. Did you see anything?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard that if you kiss someone, an image appears in your mind. I'm just wondering what you saw." Tyson thought for a while.

"Fén hóng sè bíng cãng mú." He said in Chinese.

"What does that mean?" Hilary asked. Tyson moved closer to her again.

"Let me show you…" On the horizon the sun started to set with pink and blue colors.

* * *

Ah, aspirn, the miracle drug. Most of my headache is gone already. And if you don't know what Fén hòng sè bíng cãng mú means, It doesn't me "I love you" in Chinese. That's actually much shorter. And if you still don't know then I KINDA STRAIGHT WROTE IT FOR YOU! IT DOESN'T GET EASIER THAN THAT! 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	4. Dev's Record

Ok, this is a P.O.V. story about Asa's teenage years and Tysa growing up to having her first child. And a note, sure, I may own the character 'Dev' but I don't own the 'guy down there' himself (imagine if I did...)

* * *

Dev's Record

"You must learn…and that is by experiencing…"

"What are you doing!" I yelled as I felt myself being pushed upwards. "What kind of punishment is this--!"

The next thing I felt was something soft, hard, and wet and the same time. There was a female voice talking as well.

"Are you alright, kitty?"

_Kitty?_ I thought. _Who does she think she's talking to? I'm—_. I opened my eyes and felt the hard ground and the soft grass. I looked up and saw bluish eyes looking at me. She seemed human.

_Am I…on Earth? Is this what he did to me? Oh, he'll pay…_ I let out a hiss, both at my thought and to drive away the girl, but it didn't work.

"You're hurt…" she said. I looked at my new black fur covered paw. There were faint traces of blood on it, as probably on my others. "Here, you can come with me, kitty." She picked he up and held me against her chest. Realizing I now had the innocence of a kitten, I snuggled against her softness. But, I had to find a way back home fast.

Over the next few days after that, I tried to spend every moment alone trying to at least gain _some _of my powers back. It never worked. In my current cat state, I was powerless. But I found one thing that did have power. It was sort of a top like object, realized by some sort of shooter. Asa, the girl who found me, used it almost everyday. It had both spiritual and physical powers—powers I wanted to obtain. I soon was able to go back to a powerless version of my flesh form, but I wasn't ready to leave yet, considering that after a while, I would turn into a cat and I still couldn't go home. My black wings were also not appearing on my back. That top was the only way to get some power. When I was sure Asa was asleep, I snuck into her room and started looking for her top in my flesh form quietly. Apparently, not quietly enough.

"Hrmm?" Asa asked as she turned on the bedroom lamp. "Who's in—!" I gulped, seeing her scared expression. I seen what she could do as a martial artist, and I became nervous of that happening in my powerless state. Then, her expression turned to confusion. "…Kitty?" I looked at where she was looking at. At first, I thought the fourteen-year-old girl was way too young to look at asses—although, I'm not one to change those ways, that's more of the person who sent me here business—but then I saw my swishing tail and gulped. I soon turned back to my cat form in mid-air and Asa caught me.

"What are you doing, kitty?" Asa asked me. "And what was that human form? Are you a demon?" I looked up at her like she had some sort of brain damage. She seemed actually _excited_. Then, she slowly began to close her eyes, and fell asleep on the floor. I looked at the clock in her room. It was pure coincidence that she had woken up and caught me. I sighed as I changed back into the flesh form. It wouldn't be as long as last time, but it was enough time that I needed for carry her back to her bed.

I was awakened by the nice smell of meat carried to my nose. I looked up and realized I had fallen asleep on the foot of the girl's bed. I looked at the plate in front of me.

"If you wanted something more…meaty, why didn't you say something? Or can you not speak in this form?" Asa asked. She wasn't dressed in her school uniform, so I assumed the day was Sunday.

"I can…speak." I said, unsure if I should or not. Asa didn't seem scared at all.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. I smirked and chuckled.

"I have many names. Not all should be heard though…" I bragged proudly. The girl was silent for a while.

"…Lucy?" she asked.

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME LUCY!**" I snapped. The girl giggled, as if that was funny.

"Alright, _Dev_. Don't get your wings in a knot, oh Prince of Darkness."

"How did you know who I am?"

"Xun-kairi told me." She then took out her top. "In my dreams, I could feel a small detection of darkness. I assumed it came from you. You proved me right after I saw you human."

"So, why don't you fear me?" The girl grinned smugly.

"How could I fear such a cute kitty?" she teased. I glared, but she didn't seem to be affected. "And you haven't shown any sign of power, besides becoming human. You can't even fly, can you?" I kept glaring, then stopped.

"You don't seem remotely fazed that you're housing me."

"You're a cat, if you hadn't noticed. And you don't seem to want any harm to me. Yet."

"That symbol on your top…"

"Hmm? My beyblade?" she showed me the top of the object, I gasped.

"You!" I growled, turning back to my flesh form. "You're _his_ messenger aren't you!"

"Whose messenger?" she asked blankly. "I'm loyal to myself, not anyone else. And if you mean him—" she pointed upwards. "—I'm not working for him at all. Sometimes I think he's ignoring me…"

"Join the club." I said, lowering my guard a bit. "He's the one who sent me up here in the first place. Sure, I get one of his souls to join the dark side, and where does it get me? On Earth."

"Poor, poor, Dev." She said with obvious false pity. "You do know that some of us have to live and die here, right? We have short lives we try use to the most on this wasting planet, and it often gets us nowhere. No destiny can stop that."

"And you believe in destiny?" I asked, cocking and eyebrow. She smiled.

"No…I'm running from it."

Unable to return to home, I spent more and more time with Asa. Despite who I was, she seemed to completely trust me with everything. From small things like a high school crush to big things like inferiority. Even if I thought it was stupid, I tried to help her—in my own way of course. She told me about Xun-kairi, that it was a bey-spirit inside the beyblade. Her friends had what were called bit-beast in theirs—more animal-like and solid. Of course, I could never meet them in my flesh form. I also heard about her rival, Ming. Sure, she seemed innocent, but I soon learned there was a HUGE evil sign over her head. Kind of like Asa, except a less physical evil. I also learned Asa had some sort of condition. It wasn't fatal in the least, but she would still have to be careful. By spending time with the girl and gaining her trust, more and more of my power returned to me. In about a year, all of my power returned. I decided to celebrate by having a walk to myself in my flesh form after I promised Asa I'd return.

"Ah…omnipotence…how I missed this…" I said cheerfully, only to be interrupted by a burning bush in front of me.

"Hello…have you learned anything?" Mentally I glared, but I nonchalantly clapped.

"Nothing, just that you're a fan of the classics." Even though it was a bush, I could feel a glare. "Hey, don't get angry now, oh _creator_. I can fight back, if you haven't realized."

"If you want to escape me so bad, why don't you go back home?"

"You know, you're right. In fact I'll do that—" I stopped, hesitated as I remembered my promise to Asa. But, I shouldn't care about that. Promises are just words. They're not anything special.

But hers were.

"On the other hand, I think I'll stay here a while longer." I said smirking. "The nights are so much cooler." Soon, the flame on the bush faded and I let out a sigh of relief. He seemed to have not realized that someone has been housing me. I sighed as I returned home. I chuckled, thinking it was the first time I said that word since my days in heaven.

I told Asa that I had the power to return home anytime I wished now. She seemed sort of sad one instance, then but on a fake happiness for me. It was so fake I felt the need to kill _myself_ so she could be honest.

"Well…can you come back?" Asa asked. I blinked, sighed, and took something out of my pocket.

"There. Oddly enough, that calls me one time, then that's it. Ok? Use it when you really need it." Asa smiled and then she jumped up and hugged me. This was also the first time I've gotten and innocent hug. Despite myself, I hugged her back. We would probably have to accept that we wouldn't see each other again.

A few Earth years passed and I watched from my screen back home how Asa was doing. She had become a mature woman from a cheery and bossy teen. I couldn't help feeling a wave of pride every time she would beat the crap out of someone feeling her ass. I watched her raise her first child, Hitoshi. Everything seemed fine, until she got pregnant again. With twins. Slowly, I noticed she began to suffer, and she wasn't calling me. I quickly went to the Earth as a cat, and ran for her new house. At first, I thought I got straight to Asa, but I was 'distracted' by her eight-year-old son.

"Yow!" I cried. I had no idea getting pulled by your tail hurt so much.

"Hitoshi!" Asa cried and ran down the hall. She did a good job for six months pregnant. "Leave the cat alone!"

"Yes, mom." Hitoshi said shamefully, then ran off somewhere. Asa looked at me. I wondered if she still remembered me, seeing that it was about twelve years since we last seen each other.

"Seems you came with out me even calling you, eh, Dev?" she asked, sighing. I perked up a bit.

"You're having twins." I answered.

"I know." She said, sitting down on the couch. I noted that it was the same one from her apartment.

"It's putting a strain on your body—your condition…" I said, trying to reason with her.

"So, you're saying if I have one of the twins, I'll live?"

"Well, if you have both…you'll die in about…six to seven years."

"I should take your word for it, shouldn't I?" Asa smiled gently. "But I want both. And I'll be living for their most important years, won't I? I'll see Hitoshi become a teenager as well." I stared gently at Asa. She wanted her children to live, more than herself.

"Asa…I…"

"You came here, thinking I would choose to live, hmm? Thank you, for being worried." She put her hand gently on my head. I closed my eyes.

She soon gave birth to twins—a boy and a girl. Both looked like their mother, unlike their new older brother, Hitoshi. Asa's husband and father-in-law were extremely happy, considering that no girls had been born into the Grangers in a hundred years. I would have to look up prophecies like that. Asa seemed happy, despite knowing about her death date. Her new children seemed happy as well. The boy—that she would call Shayou—was a bit odd, but seemed to care a lot for his family, especially his little sister—Mizuki. In fact, a lot of the family seemed to care for Mizuki. She was sometimes unaware of her surroundings, which is the gentler way to put it. Then, it arrived. The death week. On Earth, in my cat form, I watched her daughter in the hospital with her alone. Asa gave her daughter something, then Mizuki left the room. I noticed that she wasn't crying. When I was sure no one was coming, I entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Dev." She panted as she saw me.

"You shouldn't talk…it'll make it worse." Despite the pain, her eyes still hadn't lost it's blue, and her dark metallic purple hair didn't fade.

"It's…s'ok. I'm actually glad you came, Dev. I need to ask you a favor." I nodded, unable to think of anything. I have seen countless demons and angels die before me, and haven't even cared. But, now a mortal girl was dying, and I _did_ care. "Will you…protect Mizuki for me? She's very strong but…and the same time she's fragile. She would hate to admit it though…" I nodded again.

"Should I leave now?" I asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Come here, Dev…" I moved my head to hers and she stroked it with her hand and smiled. Then, she closed her eyes, never to open them again. I looked at the woman who would put her children first. I then ran out the window. I had to find Mizuki. Unfortunately, some punk kids got to me first and started attacking me. Just when I was about to transform and kick the crap out of those kids…

"Hey! Leave that cat alone!" I looked up and saw Asa's daughter glaring at the older boys.

"Go home, brat." One of them said.

"Yeah. Unless you want to get hurt." I noticed that Asa's daughter's temper seemed to flare with every word.

"The only ones who are going to get hurt is you if you don't leave that cat alone!" she yelled back.

"Big words for a little girl!"

"Yeah! Let's get 'er!" I was about to jump up to help her, but she quickly knocked them both out. I mewed in pure amazement and disturbance. Asa was never this strong when she was double her daughter's age.

_What have I got myself into?_

"Hey, little fella." She said as she picked me up. "Hey, your eyes are purple." I mewed in shock, realizing that purple eyes weren't normal for any cat. "You must be an orphan, aren't you?" she asked as she started to stroke my fur. I mewed again, realizing how much this felt like Asa's. " I guess I should feel happy. I still have a dad, after all." She smiled gently at me and I mewed again. "I never even knew I was so tough. Heh, now that I think about it, there's some more bullies on the east side of town. Maybe I should give them one-four!" She laughed, the first time I've heard her laugh in a while. "Maybe I can borrow one of Brother's hats, to disguise myself. People say I sometimes look like a guy." I cocked and eyebrow and mewed questionably and rubbed against her chest, trying to feel any sign of maturity. "Sorry, but I'm not old yet. Nothing to snuggle against." I mewed, realizing what I should do. I jumped out of her lap. "Hey…what's wrong?" I turned to face her.

"Mizuki…" I said, surprising the girl. I then changed to my flesh form. "…My name is Dev. I'll be your familiar."

Like her mother, Mizuki didn't seem at all to care whether someone was evil or good. I found myself being more and more honest with her—more than I've been towards her mother. In about two months, Mizuki approached me, with a change of clothes. I gacked.

"What do you think, Dev?" she asked.

"I thought you were your brother, Mizuki." I answered honestly. Her little white outfit had changed to blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and red jacket. She was also wearing the hat. She pouted.

"Don't call me 'Mizuki'. That's my mother's name for me."

"When, what should I call you, oh nameless one?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Tysa." She said proudly.

"Isn't that like your middle name?"

"So? Dev is short for—"

"Aren't you too young to know that sort of thing?" I interrupted.

"Dad says you're never too young to learn anything."

"Of course. That's why you're doing advanced marital arts at seven."

"Well, Brother's doing swordsmanship…"

"So…who else commented on your change of clothes?" I asked, wanting to change the subject, seeing there's only so much you can talk about with a seven-year-old girl.

"No one, really. They said it suited me better." 'Tysa' answered, shrugging. "Hey, Dev, what's your home like? You know, H—"

"There's only so much vocabulary a seven-year-old should know, Tysa." I interrupted again. "That word isn't one of them."

"Why are you acting like my dad?" Tysa whined. "I hear it all the time from people in the town. Why shouldn't I say it? And, if you live in He—" I gave her a warning look. "—er, down there, why should you care?"

"Because, your mother wouldn't like it if I let her daughter go around talking about the damned place."

"You just said a curse word!" Tysa said, pointing at me accusingly.

"That's because I'm older that you!" I yelled back, annoyed.

"How old are you?" she asked me, arms crossed.

"Uh…" _Somewhere over 2000 I believe…_ "Never mind how old I am."

"But—"

"Just promise me you won't say a curse word until you're twenty."

"Twenty! Hitoshi's fifteen and he says da—"

"Tysa!"

"Fine. How about fourteen?" she asked, trying to negotiate. I nodded. "Hey, why do you look after me?"

"Because I promised your mother I would."

"Why did you promise her?"

"Because we were friends."

"How were you friends?" I started to get angry. I often forgot that seven was the 'questioning' age with Tysa, because she seemed to know so much and so little at the same time.

"She saved my life."

"From what?"

"From him."

"Who's him?"

"Stanley."

"Stanley? Who's Stanley?"

"The guy that you all see as the creator."

"His real name's Stanley?"

"Yes. His real name's Stanley." _Actually, it's Mark, but she wouldn't know…_

"Huh. I always pictured him as more of a 'Mark'."

_Of course!_ I growled mentally.

"You're just a little genius, aren't you?" I growled, tugging her cheek.

"Ow, ow!" she cried. "Tha' 'urts!"

"It's supposed to." I replied, letting go. She rubbed her cheek. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, guess what, Dev?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"What, Tysa?" I asked. She smiled widely.

"I got a special move for Kairi!" she said happily. As a final gift, she received her mother's beyblade.

"Wanna show me?" I asked, knowing she wanted to, even though it really bored me. She nodded happily and stood in position. I stood out the way.

"Let it Rip!" she said as the Kairi shot to the ground. It started spinning rather happily from what I saw. It had already accepted Tysa. "Now, Kairi!" Suddenly, a wind started to form around the 'blade, surprising me. It was a very fierce wind that easily chopped off a tree branch. The wind soon stopped. "Eheh…it's not very strong yet…" she said. My jaw dropped at thee fallen tree branch.

"But…you're _seven…_"

"Yeah? And?" I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Hah hah hah…a seven-year-old…has that much power…hah ha ha…"

"Why is that funny?" Tysa asked me, starting to glare.

"Your mother was never this powerful at your age." I chuckled. Then I stopped, realizing my mistake.

"Really? You knew my mother when she was my age?" she asked excitedly. I gulped. I had been watching her since she was little, upon news that she possessed some sort of holy power, but quickly dismissed it by the time she moved to Japan, and stopped watching her.

"Well, not really _knew_, but you can say I kept a close watch on her."

"Like you're doing to me?" the girl asked. I couldn't help smiling gently.

"Yes. I guess I am."

The next four years passed by smoothly. Tysa seemed to become more and more mature for her age, despite her brother. She also became more temperamental and stronger, making her a very formidable opponent for an eleven-year-old. Then one day, Tysa asked the question I was hoping she would never ask. Not the first one. The second one.

"What's He—er, down there like?"

"And, why do you want to know? At the rate you're going, you might be reborn…" I told her. Souls that weren't either purely good or evil would be reborn again and again until they made their decision.

"Well, I want to know what it's like."

"Well…" I had to think what would be appropriate for someone her age. Asa would probably come back from the dead and kill me if I didn't. "It's a very…tempting place."

"Like seduction?"

"Yes, like—hey! Where did you learn that word!" Tysa looked from left to right without moving her body, which meant she was trying to think up an excuse.

"Uh…dictionary?" I crossed my arms.

"You? Read the dictionary?"

"Er…yeah! Sometimes!"

"Right." I said, but decided to let it go. It could've been a worse word she learned…

"Oh, yeah, Dev?"

"What?"

"What does 'cunnilingus' mean?" (don't ever look up that word. You may be disturbed…) I choked.

"Where did you hear that!" I yelled at the girl.

"I found it in the dictionary, but I didn't have enough time to read the definition, so I thought you knew."

"Tysa…don't _ever_ look up that word again. It'll be too much for your young mind to handle." I commanded. Tysa nodded. The next day, she came back in a dazed state. "What is it, Tysa?" I asked. She looked up at me, still dazed.

"D-do people really do that?" she asked, wincing and shifting uncomfortably. I could only assume one thing.

"You looked up the word, didn't you!" Tysa gulped, but nodded.

"I-I couldn't help it. I thought it was a curse word or something. Not…" she winced and shifted again. "…_that_." I sighed.

"This is why you have to listen to me."

"Hey…Dev?"

"What? And if this is about another definition, don't ask."

"No…just that…you're a devil. Why are you leading me on the path of good—more or less?" I had to think about that. Why was I leading her on the path of good? I mean, even though I sort of ruined my chances on adding a soul to my side, why didn't I try earlier? I looked at the girl, hoping to find some answer. She blinked at my questioning glaze and I realized it. She was _innocent_. No matter how much evil poured into her, she would remain innocent, and that was something not even I could do something against.

'Well," I bent down to her level and smirked. "Do you want me to lead you on the path of evil?" Tysa shrugged.

"I don't think I care either way. A lot of people say I'm the 'evil twin'—joking or not." I had to agree with them there. Tysa was more temperamental than her brother, and was easy to entice into violence. Unless you were her friend. Then, she had a slightly longer fuse.

"Of course." I sighed with a smile. Tysa grinned. I hate to admit it but…I think I was liking that girl more and more.

"Dev…"

"Yeah?"

"I've made my decision. I'm going to go train my powers." I looked at Tysa. She had grown up a lot since I remember. She was sixteen now, and grown the tiniest bit of a chest. She had also lost her hat, so her long black hair swished easily. I was surprised at her decision. The training for her powers could take months, years, even decades. But, another part of me wasn't surprised after that incident at BEGA. After all, who knew when another blast like that will happen? Both her and her friends barely escaped. "Chaos thinks it's a good idea too." I nodded, then looked up at the sky.

"You'll be away from your friends for a long time."

"…I know. But, I promised them I'd always return. I still have that faith left."

"…I'm coming with you." I was surprised at my own statement. Sure, I sort of cared for Tysa more now, but as a sister, right? I mean, she didn't even have any sign of sexiness yet. Instead of being surprised as well, she smiled.

"Heh. Funny thing is, I knew you would. You won't let me go anywhere alone." I pretended as if I didn't care about that statement.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to change your diapers." She smiled at stuck her tongue out at me.

"Not like you ever did."

During the training, Tysa did exceptionally well. Her power was getting more and more controllable until she could let out a small blast of power by just brushing her hair. She also kept up with her studies. By the time she was eighteen, she had passed school and her power was completely obtained and controlled. But, she still had one test left. Based on previous events, she would get a pass for the test, but as kind as she was, she still wanted to go through with it, despite the risk. Simply put, if she didn't pass it, she would die. She would have to face and control 'the evil'.

After she entered the room, I didn't see her for three years. When I did find her again, I gacked. She still had the same clothes, but, her 'body' had grown quite a lot. I couldn't believe this was the same tomboy that had been proud of a flat chest. Then, she looked up, as if sensing me, and smirked towards my direction. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face. At night, I sneaked into her room in my cat form. She was sleeping. I moved closer to her face. It had gone from the bratty seven-year-old who lost her mother to a sexy twenty-one year old.

"Hi, Dev." She spoke, surprising me. She opened her eyes, sat up, and smirked. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"How did—what did…gack…" she chuckled.

"Apparently, when I defeated the 'evil', it had it's own agenda to possess my body. I stopped it from controlling my consciousness, but…it sort of changed my body first."

"Still doing half jobs?"

"What? You don't like me like this?" My face wrinkled a bit at the coy tone. I _loved_ her like this, but I couldn't admit that, right?

"Did Chaos fuse with you, or—"

"She got sent back home." She snickered. "Heaven knows she's probably worse than me." Ever since Tysa had come back, she had guys turning left and right, even the cat and phoenix.

"Right. Of course." We were both quiet for a while. "…I have to go back now."

"Huh?"

"I promised your mother I would protect you until you became an adult. You're three years over that."

"Oh. Right. It's ok." Tysa then reached over to her nightstand, and pulled out a key. It was the key I had given her mother. She noticed my surprise. "What, you thought that beyblade was the only thing she gave me?"

"Well…uh…" She smiled and I couldn't help it. I smiled too. I crept over to the window. "Remember. It only works once—" I looked at Tysa. She had fallen back to sleep. I transformed back to my flesh form and moved close to the girl again. She was really sleeping this time. I smiled gently, placed a light kiss on her lips, and flew out the window.

I never thought nine years could feel so long. That was when she called me again. I appeared back on Earth. They had still kept the dojo, but a while behind it was a reasonably large mansion Tysa had bought with her inheritance and job money. Or I should say Mizuki. Even though I wasn't there personally, I knew that she had accepted work as a model now for the money, not the enjoyment. I knew that was the truth. Mizuki had never seen clothes as a big deal. Although a lot of men liked her, she never gotten married. I approached the house in my flesh form, looking at it from the doorway.

"I'm not in there, you know." I turned around and saw the thirty-year-old Mizuki holding a lump of blankets. She hadn't aged a day since I saw her nine years ago, and she never would, along with the rest of the Guardians. Being gods, they would age slowly after maturity (physically, not mentally), but, being human, their average age would probably be around two or so centuries. From the lump of blankets, I heard a sniffing sound. I stared at the blankets.

"Mizuki…is that…" A small cry came from the blankets and Mizuki smiled warmly. I walked up to Mizuki and looked inside the blankets. A baby who had the same hair color as Mizuki was making all sorts of happy noises and trying to grab up to both mine and Mizuki's faces. The child had small wing wings like Mizuki's were. The child smiled warmly and so did Mizuki.

"Dev, I thought you would like to meet my daughter, Hikari."

* * *

how cute, Tysa has a daughter. I wonder who the father is...wa ha ha ha ha... and considering she looks just like Tysa, the world may never know! Bwa ha ha. Reviews are strongly welcome for this story. 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	5. What in the

This is a one shot for **Tyson's Twin V2**. I just decided to use the same document. Anyways, this was inspired randomly. Bwa ha ha.

* * *

What in the--

Hitoshi walked down the hallway, expecting it to be nothing more than a quiet day. After all, the Bladebreakers had no practice today, and Hitoshi was enjoying having the thoughts to himself.

_"Oooh…don't put your hand there…"_ (1)

_"I already did."_

"Huh?" Hitoshi turned to the side, facing his sister's closed bedroom door.

_"Please?…Can't you be nice…aaah!"_

_"I'm not known for that, and I'm not about to start now…ah!"_

_"I have a few tricks too, Koi." _(2)

"What the—" Hitoshi could've sworn that he heard his sister's voice two out of three times. "…Did she just call someone…ah, never mind!" Hitoshi continued to walk away, when he heard a loud cry that he could've sworn came from his sister. He continued to walk, and zoomed back with his little brother.

"What's the big idea, Hitoshi?" Tyson yawned. "I was takin' a nap…"

"Sshh!" Hitoshi hissed at Tyson. "Listen."

_"Aaaahhh…aaaaaaah!!"(_3

_"Mmm…that's nice…"_

"…Um…was the one screaming…our sister?" Tyson asked.

_"I…I can't believe you…"  
"It was bound to break eventually. This just speeded things up."_

_"That's not fair…"_

_"Well, with a move like that, I had no choice but to jump you…"_

"Uh…" Tyson and Hitoshi exchanged stares. "Was that voice…Kai?"

"Hey, Tyson, Hitoshi, what are you doing in front of Tysa's room?" Max asked as he and Ray walked down.

"Sshh!" They brother said. Max and Ray took positions next to door to see what they were listening to.

_"Ooo…all I can see is red…" _(4)

_"Had it coming."_

_"One more time, please?"_

_"Beg."_

_"Just one more tiimme!"_

_"Fine. I'll rub it in your face more, then."_ (5)

"What…the hell?" Ray asked, all of them exchanging the same looks.

"Is that…Kai and Tysa?" Max asked.

"That's what we thought." Tyson told them. Hitoshi told the younger boys to be quiet as the voices continued again.

_"You may be on top with everything else, but not this time…_" (6)

"What are they doing in there?" Max asked.

"Playing Twister?" Tyson suggested, earning him a bop on the head from Hitoshi.

_"Oh, come on! Faster, Kai!"_ (7)

"Well, that's definitely Kai in there…" Ray confirmed.

_"Aah…it's so fun to tease you like this…" _(8) Hitoshi snapped at 'tease'.

"That's it!" Hitoshi said, pushing open the surprisingly unlocked door.

"Eh?" everyone said, looking at the opposite situations. On the hallway side, there were four very awkward-looking eavesdroppers and on the room side, Kai was sitting on a chair and Tysa was sitting on the floor with a checkers table between them. Broken wood pieces were around Tysa.

"You're playing…Checkers?" Hitoshi asked.

"I was close." Tyson stated.

"I won't rest until I beat him!" Tysa said, pointing angrily at Kai, who was smirking proudly.

"I finally found something I can beat you in." Kai stated. Tysa turned back to the other group.

"Back to Hitoshi's question…what else would we be doing?"

"Uh…" Four very confused questions made up their own excuses and fled, closing the door behind him.

"See. I told you that would happen." Tysa stated, resetting the checkers board. "Every time I play a game in my room..."

"Fine. You win." Kai took some money out of his pocket and gave it to the grinning girl. "I will beat you in a bet—mark my words."

"Of course you will, Kai." Tysa stated coyly. "Play again?"

* * *

So, I had fun with this. What did you all think they were doing, eh? (Chibi Black Cat sticks tongue out at the pervs)

(1)Tysa doesn't want Kai to move his checkers piece somewhere

(2)Hitoshi just mistook the 'ai' part in Kai's name for 'oi'.

(3)That's when Tysa fell off and broke that wooden chair of hers that she was leaning on.

(4)Tysa was using black checkers which all got captured, hence, all she can see on the checker board are red pieces.

(5)Kai's happy over the fact that he's finally beating Tysa in something.

(6)Kai's better than Tysa

(7)Kai's taking an awfully long time to move his piece…

(8)Seeing Tysa being impatient is fun to Kai apparently

_Mizuki Sakura_


	6. White Cherry Blossoms

Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone! (Chibi Black Cat swings Wii remote) Dad was kind enough to get me a Wii! ( C.B.C. meows mournfully when dies in Twilight Princess)...yeah...i'm not to good at that game...

Anyways, since this story takes place the day after Christmas, that's when I'm posting it! It's between Ray and Tysa a year or so (I'm still thinking) after **Tyson's Twin V2**. Happy New Year. (C.B.C. waves Happy New Year flag)

* * *

White Cherry Blossoms

Ray looked out the window with a yawn. It was early, but the sun couldn't be seen anyway, thanks to the snow clouds. He looked at the Granger yard where Tysa was spinning around outside by herself in the snow. She turned to where Ray was looking out and waved. Ray smiled at waved back. In about five minutes, Ray found himself outside where Tysa was still spinning around.

"You seem happy." Ray said, acknowledging the huge smile on her face.

"Heh. Am I?" Tysa asked, stopping her spinning at looking at Ray. She then looked up to the sky. "Look how the snow's falling down." Ray looked up and saw the frosty December sky. He watched the pattern of one of the snowflakes until it landed and melted on his nose. Tysa laughed at the sight. Ray yawned again, making Tysa give another laugh.

"What time is it?" he asked, seeing he didn't check the time.

"Um…I think it should be almost seven by now."

"When did you wake up?"

"Urm….about five."

"That's early."

"That's true." Tysa caught a snowflake in her cupped hands. "But it started to snow. I sort of had to come out here. It was so beautiful…" Ray thought of when he woke up and saw Tysa dancing in the snow. That was beautiful as well. Tysa caught another snowflake.

"So, you've been out here two hours and you aren't cold?"

"Er…not re—choo!" Ray laughed. "Not funny." Tysa sniffed. "I'm just fine, anyway."

"Of course you are."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"That's because I don't."

"Thanks for being a friend." Tysa said sarcastically, pouting.

"Friends don't let friends stay in denial." Ray smiled, flicking her nose.

"Funny. I'm staying out here, though." Tysa soon started spinning again, and stopped. "Come on, Ray." She grabbed Ray's hand and started spinning with him.

"T-tysa…" he said, a bit nervous.

"Come on. It's fun!" Soon, Tysa and Ray were spinning and soon collapsed next to each other, looking at the gray sky. Tysa took a deep breath.

"Ok. Now I'm cold." She said as she sat up, taking off her jacket and shaking the snow out of it.

"Wouldn't you be colder now?" Ray asked, sitting up. Tysa ignored him as she continued shaking out the jacket and put it back on. Then she turned away from Ray. "Tysa—oomph!" Ray was cut off as a snowball hit him in his mouth.

"Hah!" Tysa laughed triumphantly. Ray brushed the snow off and spat it out of his mouth. As Tysa laughed at the previous event, Ray turned to the other side and made his own snowball, which he threw into Tysa's mouth. She spat the snow out bitterly.

"That's what you get for leaving you mouth open." Ray said triumphantly. Tysa blew a raspberry at Ray as he stood up. He offered his hand to Tysa. Tysa took it, but (being the vengeful girl she is) pulled him down back into the snow.

"Waah!" Ray yelled in surprise.

"Hmph." Tysa smirked. Ray gave Tysa a sort of angry expression and pulled her down when she started to get up.

"Yeek!" she said in equal surprise. Ray started to get up, and Tysa repeated the process. After a while of pulling each other back in the snow, they started tackling each other down into the snow, until, oddly, they found themselves into the same spot as before, panting and feeling really cold.

"O-ok…I think we should go in now…" Ray said, getting up and starting to shiver. Tysa stayed down. "Tysa?" She sighed in response.

"Doesn't the snow look like flower petals…?"

"Flower petals?" Ray looked up at the still gray sky.

"Yeah. Like it's raining cherry blossoms…"

"White cherry blossoms?" Ray asked, edging on a whisper. He kept looking in the sky. Slowly, the snowflakes turned into soft cherry blossom petals, like Tysa said. "…You're right…" Tysa didn't respond at first.

"…" she gave a gentle smile to the sky. "It's…beautiful."

_You're beautiful_. Ray couldn't help thinking as he glanced at the wistful girl.

"It is." He turned to Tysa and noticed something sparkling on her hand. A white gem rested on a platinum silver band around her ring finger on her right hand. Tysa noticed him staring and made a small blush.

"It wouldn't fit on any other finger…" she answered, slightly embarrassed as she turned her head.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm just glad you like it." He responded, also blushing a bit. Tysa smiled towards her forward direction.

"Thank you, Ray." She said. Ray nodded and faced forwards as well.

"You're welcome." He responded. "We should get inside now. You're probably freezing."

"Eh…not really."

"If this was your dream, I would've believed you." Tysa glanced at Ray with narrowed eyes, and stood up.

"But I want to stay out here in the snow." Tysa said. "You can go inside if you want."

"…" Ray sat down next to Tysa, and soon noticed the garden in the front of their house. All the flowers were still in a nice bloom, seeming to be unaffected by the cold weather.

"Those are mother's flowers." Tysa stated. "She loved flowers, but every plant she touched died." She laughed a bit. "She planted those about a week or so before she died…and they lived."

"…Can I call that ironic?"

"Sure." Tysa laid back in the snow. Ray laid down with her and they watched the snow fall down.

* * *

And when they came inside, they both had colds! (C.B.C. smiles evily) None the less, again, Happy Holidays.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	7. Ray's Darkness

It's been a while since I added to my one-shot collection.

Anyhoo, we all know Ray as an all-around nice guy. But on the inside, I have my own doubts about people who claim not to have an evil thought in them. We all know on the inside we want to punch someone. How else to we get rid of mental stress, if we don't have someone to use as a mental punching bag? So, not that is one shot involves Ray punching someone, but he does think about strangling someone.When you get to the end, you'll see that it's doesn't seem complete. Or at least, my standard of complete. It possibly isn't.

What I mean is that, I could probably just end it here, but I could also continue it if I feel like it.

* * *

Ray's Darkness

_We expect great things from you, Ray_.

That is what was said in the first memory I have of my father. Rarely home as he was, every one of our conversations ended with the expectance of great things.

Mother had died when I was three, as a result, I remember nothing about her. I had believed my aunt was my mother until I was seven. That is probably what made it hard being at home with her. She had a cherry air about her, despite the fact that I was similar to her dead sister. It was her constant cheerfulness, the fact that nothing upset her for long, that vexed me, even as young as I was. If I would do something worth noting, I'd just get a 'good job'. If I did something bad, it'd be an 'oh well'. She never had that motherly warmth about her.

Father was not often home. I could've been from the absence of Mother. He was very hard-hearted. Nothing seemed to move him much. Even if I'd do well in my training, he'd give me a nod. He was much more prone to yell at me if I did something wrong, than to praise me for doing things right. His lectures would always end the same: _I expect great things from you, Ray_.

Lee was my only best friend in the entire village. I felt free from the pressures of my father with him, and the rest of my soon to come friends. Status was never much of an issue to young kids, so the fact that he was the chief's grandson never bothered me. I didn't think anything of it. There was definitely nothing of it when at times I was equal or superior to him. The times when I did prove myself to be superior to Lee, proved to be the only time Father smiled at me.

_Good job, Ray. Someday, you might even be the chief leader._

Him telling me that was equivalent to telling a child he might get his fourth most wanted toy: It would be nice to have, but it didn't matter. Especially since I knew Lee was going to be the chief. It didn't matter how weak or strong the heir was, they would always get the White Tiger bit that symbolizes their power. Lee was always aspiring towards the day he got that bit, and as his best friend I didn't want to take that from him. I felt no need to take that from him. Not even for my Father who was rarely home, or for an aunt who can't be moved.

The issue of the chief's granddaughter was a complexity in itself. Mariah was always, at most, a sister to me. Before the age of ten, it's hard to imagine anything more. After all, she was the sister of my best friend. Naturally it felt that she was also my sister. She was really the only female in my life who I felt I could trust. In a conversation between my father and aunt, I overheard them talking about Mariah and me, how it may be possible for us to get married. That was when I realized that Father only cared about getting to a high status through me.

I wanted to hate Lee and Mariah. I wanted to make it seem like we weren't friends, and could never be. But, I couldn't. They were still in their own world, and I wasn't cruel enough to take that from them, especially for a reason such as smiting my father. So, I remained friends with them. As an alternative, I tried to do badly in my training, to show I wasn't good enough. But, I ended up disappointing my teachers and my friends. I stopped and went back to my normal tied level with Lee.

It was then I resigned myself to how life would be. And that's how it was. Until a little girl and her family came to visit our tribe. Her mother was said to be part of a far away tribe related to the White Tigers. Her father was an esteemed archeologists who wanted to examine the ruins. When their arrival was first announced, I snuck away. I didn't want to meet anybody I didn't have to, especially if Father felt it was a good idea.

The woods always had a calming wind. My unrest was easily quelled. A scream broke my peaceful silence. A girl I had never seen before was being eyed by a tiger. Without thinking, I ran to help that girl, as tigers were not a rare sight. Seeing my eyes automatically assured the tiger I was no threat, and therefore, neither was the girl. The tiger sauntered off leaving us alone. We talked for a while. She said she came from Japan, and that she had never seen a cat that big. I was amazed she spoke Chinese, and she said it was because her mother was Chinese. We walked back to the village together, and she instantly ran to the visiting woman and her family. And then came the part that completely threw me off my set life path.

She smiled at me.

It wasn't just a smile—it was a smile that was able to make my stomach turn upside down. I had never seen quite a smile before, and I was completely turned off base. I was disappointed when she left. I wanted to see that smile again. The thought of my stomach turning upside down seemed almost inviting. I innocently asked almost every woman in the village to smile, but none were to same as that girl's, not even Mariah. That's when I realized more than anything before, I wanted that smile.

That moment proved to be some sort of curse. It would soon be Lee's twelfth birthday. He was older than me, and he kept bragging how the time would come for him to lead the village. I nodded and supported him, as he was still unaware of my dad's intentions. His twelfth birthday came and went, and he had still not received the White Tiger bit. He instantly saw the problem in our constant ties, and sought to beat me in our beybattles and uneven the scores. I tried my best, seeing it dishonorable to not, and we still tied. Lee soon dismissed our equality as the reason, remembering about tribe leaders weaker than he.

A week after my twelfth birthday, the chief requested that the White Tiger team would appear at his house. We knew what this was. Of course, Lee's friends should be present when he was given the token of the next chief. Something made me nervous about the whole thing. Father may continue to try to get me to marry Mariah, but I wasn't going to let that happen, even if she was in love with me. I knew she couldn't give me what I wanted—the smile that made my stomach jump at the thought. The smile that wonderfully haunted me could only be produced by that girl. It was because of that reason I could never be content with Mariah as anything more than a sister.

As old people do, the private ceremony was long. Then came the final sentence of the age-old traditional speech. The sentence where Lee would be acknowledged as the tribe's next leader.

"And I bestow the sacred bit of the White Tiger...to Ray Kon."

My heart sank. Father's plan would be realized, but I was not about to turn it down for that reason. It would be seen as pathetic and stupid, but not pathetic enough to get the chief to change his mind. I looked to Lee, hoping that I would find a reason to turn down the offer. But all I go was a nod and a smile, stating that he could see I would make a better leader. I couldn't believe the stubborn Lee, the one who wanted to be the tribe's chief more than anything since he was able to want, was willingly sacrificing his position, his family position for so long, to me, who didn't even originally want the job.

I never felt a more powerful urge to strangle someone.

If there was any protest for me being the future tribe chief, it wasn't known. It seemed to be a unanimous decision. I wanted to be shocked more, but I was soon given a book that stated the White Tiger bit's history. As I read it, I became intrigued with it, and realized I knew nothing of the outside world. The White Tiger bit which I had saw as a prison, now became my key to freedom. As soon as Mr. Dickinson visited our tribe, I went with him without question, hoping to learn more about the world.

On the inside, I probably wanted to leave the White Tiger village and be free of that unknown prison.

* * *

All my point of this story is, is that every parent is introduced except Ray's. Actually, that's not the point. The real point is that Ray probably has his own thoughts on his past. Oh yeah, I might also reference to this in my other fanfic **Darkness Approaches**. Oh, and a late disclaimer: I don't own Ray, Lee, or any of the White tigers with exceptions to Ray's father, who was never mentioned in the series to my knowledge, his aunt, and the girl and her family (you can probably guess who the girl is)

_Mizuki Sakura_


End file.
